High School Reunion
by kissmekent
Summary: Ten years after graduating from East High School, the six friends meet at their ten year high school reunion. The first chapter gives short summaries of their lives up until this point, when I return next week the chapters will continue at the reuinion.


A/N: The first five chapters will be back round on our six characters, and after that they are at their ten year reunion.

High School Reunion

Chapter 1: Troy and Gabriella

In the year and a half that they were a couple in high school they fell so in love that they knew that they couldn't stand being apart during college. When Troy landed the scholarship to the University of Arizona, Gabriella went as well and majored in Biochemistry. Troy started as undecided but decided to become an English Education Major. At graduation Troy proposed to Gabriella. Gabby had been accepted to medical school at the University of Chicago, and Troy decided to work as a high school English teacher and basketball coach at a private school outside of Chicago while working on his masters in education. A year after graduation Gabriella got pregnant. She was a second year in Medical School, and it was tough, but Troy and Gabby were very happy as they welcomed their daughter, Isabella Bolton into the world. Two months after giving birth, Gabby started her third year of Medical School and started working with patients at the County Hospital in downtown Chicago. Troy found his calling as a high school teacher and Gabby started her residency in the very ER that she started. When they went to their high school reunion, Gabby was a second year ER resident, Troy was a favorite English teacher and assistant Coach for the basketball team, and they had won state the year before. Their daughter, Isabella just turned four.

Chapter 2: Chad

Chad went to the University of Massachusetts in Amherst, MA and became a sports management major and played basketball. He found his stride and joined one of the biggest sports agency in the country based out of New York City. He currently lives with his fiancé, Samantha O'Neill who is an accountant who works in the same building. They have not set a wedding date yet.

Chapter 3: Taylor

Taylor was the pride of East High when she was accepted into Stanford University. She was a Physics major. After getting her bachelors at Stanford and Masters at Princeton, she is currently an Assistant Professor at Brown University and has just gotten her PHD, her specialty is Astrophysics. She was recently approached about a job working with the government, but the specifics are classified. She has one month to decide if she wants to stay at Brown U or accept the job and move to Colorado Springs, Colorado. She is seriously considering taking the job since she is single and interested in trying something new.

Chapter 4: Sharpay

After high school she went to a college for the arts, but she only got in because her father made a major donation to the college. She only lasted a year. After the first year the teachers made less than shining remarks about her talents so she threw a chair out her dorm window and left. She relieced a CD when she was 23, but it was not very popular and she has been living off her parent's money. She has been married and divorced three times and is currently single and living with her lap dog (an actual dog).

Chapter 5: Ryan

Ryan went to Savannah College of Art and Design double majoring in directing and musical composing. After graduation he started off working as an assistant choreographer for some small time musicals. He moved to New York City and at the time of the High School reunion has landed the job of assistant director and choreographer to the new modernized version musical 'Kiss Me Kate.' He is currently living with his life partner, Danny Naylor, who is an aspiring dancer who moved to New York City around the same time as Ryan did. Ryan came out as gay during his first year of college to his friends, but kept it hidden from his parents and Sharpay until a year after College graduation when he moved in with Danny. His parents disowned him and disinherited him for 'soiling' the family name, however he is still in contact with his sister, he has offered her a chance in the new musical if she promises to be more low key and accept a supporting role in the musical.


End file.
